My Home
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A person can only be hurt so many times before she decides to push everyone she cares about away. Except this time, those people refuse to be ignored. Lena's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**My Home**

Scrolling through spreadsheets, I tried to focus on work but couldn't. _I can't handle this anymore. I keep letting people in and I keep getting hurt. It never fails. The only way I can keep from getting hurt is to cut myself off from people who have the power to hurt me._ My stomach dropped. _That even means Kara._ Tears started to sting my eyes thinking about never talking to the goofy reporter again.

 _Kara's entire face crinkled as the sour powder touched her tongue. I tried not to laugh at my friend but the look on her face was adorable. "Sourer than you thought?"_

 _Cringing, the reporter shook her head. "Oh gah. That was horrible!" Glaring playfully, she tried to stay serious. "You knew it would sour, didn't you?"_

 _Trying to play innocent, I shrugged my shoulders. "Of course not." A mischievous grin finally broke free. "Sometimes my Luthor genes come to the surface." Smirking, I took a long sip from my Unicorn Frappe._

Tapping Kara's number, I waited. "Hey! What's up?"

"I need to cancel lunch, I'm sorry."

She was silent a moment. "That's okay. We can always reschedule. How's dinner sound?" Disappointment was clear.

"I can't do that either." My voice was cold. _This hurts so much. I can see her frowning now._

"Breakfast?"

"No, Kara. I can't do breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, or that odd meal you named that's between lunch and dinner. I need to go." Ending the call, I tossed my phone across the room. Thankfully, I aimed towards the couch so it didn't shatter. Covering my face with my hands, I sobbed silently.

Xxx

Days passed and the depression set in. I missed Kara and sadly took that out on a few employees. I snapped at Jess and immediately felt horrible about it. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'm just…not feeling well."

Studying me, Jess finally spoke. "This might be crossing a line but, did something happen between you and Miss. Danvers?"

"No. Why?"

"She's not been around the past few days and you normally always have lunch on Wednesday and Friday. She never came by Wednesday and its past lunch time now. I know you didn't meet her for lunch because you normally always have a smile on your face afterwards."

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay." The woman continued typing. "Oh, there was a delivery while you were away. It's on your desk."

"Thank you." Entering my office, my stomach dropped when I saw the plumerias. Picking up the note, my jaw clenched as I read.

 _Lena,_

 _If I've done something wrong, I'm sorry._

 _Your favorite,_

 _Kara_

A single tear ran down my cheek as I folded the note. _She's hurting and thinks she's done something wrong. That's the farthest from the truth as you can get._

Xxx

Over the next two weeks, while I never saw Kara, she made herself unable to be ignored. One day, our favorite Chinese food was delivered for lunch. Another night, there was a cooler filled with wine and ice cream at my door when I got home. And more flowers every Wednesday and Friday around lunch time. She even had Supergirl bring my favorite Italian wine by my penthouse and leave it on my balcony.

By week three, I finally broke and said we needed to talk. I knew what I had to do but it was going to be painful. I had to end our friendship. Hearing a light tap on my door, I spoke. "Come in." My voice was cold.

"Hey…," Kara was timid. "Is everything okay? I've not seen you in forever." Glancing at my desk, a soft but sad smile made its way to her face. "So you have gotten my flowers…,"

"I have, yes. And it needs to stop." Kara's brow creased. "I have no need for a reporter in my pocket. My company is out of the shadows now. That will be all, Miss. Danvers. You can leave the same way you came in." Picking up my tablet, I pretended to do work. Kara stood there a moment before turning to leave. Once the door shut, tears blurred the picture of Kara and I that I had as my wallpaper.

 _"_ _Kara, you have ice cream on your nose." I couldn't help but laugh. All she did was grin. "Don't you dare come near me!" I tried to move away only to be pulled in and a picture snapped. "Kara!"_

I could still hear the woman's musical laugh filling me with warmth and happiness. Hugging the tablet to my chest, I tried not to let anyone hear me cry.

That night, there was a soft tap on my balcony door. Glancing towards the glass, I saw a familiar Super standing there. "Go away, Supergirl."

"No. Not until we talk." I tried to ignore the blonde and took a sip of whiskey. "I'm not moving until you tell me why you pushed Kara away."

"Don't make me call the police on you for trespassing." Folding her arms, Supergirl stood strong. Huffing, I got up and closed the blinds only to have a knock on my front door. "Go away!"

"I'll stand here until you open the door. You're in pain Lena and I want to know why."

Giving up, I finally opened the door. "Fine."

Entering, the taller woman studied me. "What's going on between you and Kara? Has she done something wrong?"

"I'm just done with her. And you for that matter. I have no need for you. Everyone was right about me. I'm a Luthor through and through. Your kind is a menace to society."

Stern eyes faltered a second reminding me of Kara. "You're lying. I've smelt the grief-baking."

"Get out." Before I could turn to walk away, Supergirl grabbed my wrist pulling me into a strong embrace. "Stop! What are you doing?" I tried pushing the Super away but finally gave up. _This feels so familiar. Like Kara._ Clinging to the woman, I buried my face in her hair and wept.

Holding me tight, Supergirl let me cry. "Shhh. It's okay. She misses you too."

"Kara probably hates me. I was horrible to her."

"She doesn't. Kara knows something is wrong so she gave you space. I, on the other hand, refused." A soft chuckle escaped my throat as I started to calm down. "She's been a wreck. I'm surprised her sister hasn't broken down your door trying to figure out what's wrong."

"I can see that now. Alex kicking down my door. Finding something to arrest me for only to lock Kara and I in a room together until we worked things out."

"She was actually about to but I talked her out of it." Both of us froze. _That's Kara's tone._ Leaning back, the Super was about to panic. "I uh…I need to go."

"Don't. You. Dare. Kara Danvers." The blonde hauled before reaching the balcony. "So, you're not denying it. Is it true?"

Shrugging, the woman turned with her head bowed. "Yes." Biting her lip, Kara continued. "Lena, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you for months now but-,"

"Look at me." Finally, the blonde did as I asked. "I understand, Kara." Closing the distance between us, it was my turn to bring the woman into a hug. "You're still my hero." Reciprocating, Kara squeezed. "Too tight."

"Sorry."

 _I missed seeing that goofy grin._ "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Yeah but I burn calories quickly so I'm always hungry."

"Chinese? We need to make up for all the breakfasts, brunches, lunches, and dinners."

Laughing, Kara joined me in the kitchen. "Sounds great." For the next few hours, we caught up. I felt bad about putting her through Hell but I was right there with her.

Around midnight, her phone rang. "Hey Alex, I'm at Lena's. Yes, we're friends again so you can calm down. Tell Maggie to stop waiting for her to J-walk just so she can arrest her." Kara laughed seeing my offended look.

"Hey!" I pointed my fork at the blonde, "If I'm arrested again, it's going to be for something big."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like what?" _Of course, I can't think of a damn thing on the spot._ "That's what I thought." Smiling triumphantly, Kara spoke. "I'll be home soon. I know you want to train early in the morning." My brow rose as Alex yelled. "She figured it out." Grumbling, the agent said goodbye.

"Not too pleased with the idea that I know who you really are?"

"She not okay with anyone besides her and our parents knowing." Placing her phone on the table, Kara reached for the bowl only to stop. "Lena, did you take the last pot sticker?"

"Wow, Kara. You wouldn't be asking me that if my last name was Smith." I couldn't keep the shit-eating grin off my face.

"Wh-what?"

Turning her attention towards me, I smirked. "So, it _is_ because I'm a Luthor." Wiggling my eyebrows made the superhero blush a deep red. "I knew it!"

Xxx

Over the next few weeks, everything went back to normal. Because of how childish I acted, I made sure to never miss a meal with Kara. To change things up a bit, Kara and I went to a fancy restaurant for our Friday dinner. "How have things been?"

"Great. My foster mom is coming into town tomorrow. She has this idea that could help me and Alex." She paused, "I'd really like you to meet her."

A waiter's step paused a moment. _And a competing magazine or blog is going to have us dating in the next twenty-four hours._ "That would be nice. I need to thank her for raising such a wonderful person." A light blush tinted Kara's cheeks. "Can you give me any hints on what she's working on?"

"Well, she's not told me and Alex much but she knows I'm friends with you." The reporter pushed around her food a moment. "She wants to work with you…." My breath hitched. _Not again. I can't put myself in that kind of position again._ "Lena, I can tell her you're not interested. That something has come up. I don't want you to be put in that kind of position again." Guilt was clear in the woman's eyes since it was her ex-boyfriend's mother who hurt me last time.

"I'll think about it." _The only reason I'm even toying with the idea is because it's you and your mother. I'm such a pushover for this woman._

"You will?" Kara's head popped up when I gave a simple nod. "R-really?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "She's _your_ mother. That is the only reason I'm considering it. Now, about that blog of yours…,"

Xxx

 _Is Kara Danvers, former CatCo reporter, dating L-Corp's Lena Luthor? The two were seen at a very exclusive restaurant last night and sources say that Miss. Danvers wants to introduce Miss. Luthor to her mother._ I chuckled inwardly as I scrolled through the TMZ article. _Kara will freak when she sees this._ Hearing an anxious knock on my door, I leaned against my desk. "Come in."

"Lena, have you seen-,"

"That we're dating?" I turned around my tablet. "Yes, I just read."

"Oh…,"

"Quite an interesting read." Skimming over it, I continued. "You could have done better though." _She's turning redder by the second. And oh so cute._ "Anyway, is that the only reason you came?"

"Well…uhm…Mom gets into town soon. We're having dinner tonight. I wanted to see if you'd like to come."

"Sure," opening my planner, I grabbed a pen. "What time?"

"Seven. We'll all be there by six. Each time Mom comes into town, Alex and I take turns having her stay with us. It's my turn this time so maybe you could come early and I can introduce the two of you."

 _She sounds so hopeful it's killing me._ "See you at six."

"Sounds great! She can't wait to meet you. Well, I need to go. See you tonight." With that, Kara was off.

"Miss. Luthor?"

"Not a word, Jess." I tried to glare but failed. "I know that tone." Taking a seat, I flipped open some files.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything about my OTP becoming canon." It took a moment for Jess' words to sink in. By then, she was back at her desk.

Six came and I found myself slightly nervous standing outside Kara's door. _This is crazy. I've been here plenty of times. Her mother raised two amazing daughters and wants to work with me._ Knocking lightly, I waited. Before Kara opened the door, I checked my hair in the reflection of my phone. "Lena, hey! Glad you could make it. Come in."

"Thank you." Slipping out of my coat, I hung it. "Hello, Mrs. Danvers. How are you?"

Taking my hand, the older woman gave it a firm shake. "Nice to finally meet you, Miss. Luthor. I've heard quite a bit about you." The glass in Kara's hand shattered. All of us turned to look at the Super.

"You okay?" My brow rose.

"Y-yeah. I just forget my strength sometimes." An awkward silence filled the apartment.

A sarcastic laugh escaped Alex. "True story. Not sure how many times this one almost broke my back. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

It didn't take long for Eliza and I to start talking about quantum mechanics, theoretical physics, and chemistry. As we spoke, Alex and Kara continued working on dinner. Suddenly, the blonde's voice squeaked as she glared at her sister. "Everything okay over there?"

Looking guilty as could be, Kara tried to play innocent. "Y-yeah. We're fine." I studied the Kryptonian a moment before continuing my conversation. The entire time, Kara continued watching us in a trance. She only snapped out of it when I leaned across the table and smirked. "Earth to alien. Earth to alien."

"What?" Jumping, the startled reporter nearly leapt across the kitchen. "Lena…,"

"Yes? It's about time you phone home." Alex stiffened a laugh. "What were you thinking about?" Chuckling softly, I took a sip of wine. "I am quite mad at you."

"What?! Why?" Kara's eyes grew wide.

"Eliza tells me you're actually pretty smart when it comes to technology and science. Therefore, when I asked if you knew anything about quantum mechanics at lunch, you lied and said no."

Finally, it dawned on Kara that I wasn't being serious. Relief washed over her and a deep blush stained her cheeks. "My family was the lead scientists on Krypton. I was to be the youngest in the science division before I was sent here."

For once in my life, I was actually dumbfounded. "Tell. Me. Everything."

"Oh God. Here we go again." Alex poured herself another glass of wine as Kara started talking about Krypton's technology. "Food's ready!" The entirety of dinner was Eliza and I talking about her project. _I could help her easily. The warehouse I own could work wonders for us. And if I work with Eliza, that means I might see Kara more._

It was nearly eleven when any of us realized the time. "Well, it's been nice meeting you Lena." Eliza smiled as she walked me to the door.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Smiling nervously, Kara held open my coat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll walk you down."

Kara followed closely as we made our way outside. "Tonight was nice."

"It was." Pulling out my phone, I started to dial my driver. "I could always fly you home. It's late and your driver is probably in bed."

 _I'm terrified of heights unless I'm standing on something solid. But I've flown in her arms before. And I know Kara would never drop me._ "Slowly?"

"Of course." In seconds, Kara changed into her Supergirl uniform. "Ready?"

"It's so unfair that you can get ready in five seconds while the rest of us take an hour."

Laughing, Kara swept me into her arms. "Well, there are drawbacks to being an alien. Hold on tight, okay?"

Trying not to freak out, I wrapped my arms around the woman's neck. "Knowing that you've saved me multiple times like this, you would think I'd be okay by now."

"Not really. Those times you were in danger and only thought that Kara sent me. Now, you realize we're the same…," The Super's voice trailed off.

"If you drop me, I will find a way to kill you. Whatever just dawned on you, push it away until I am on flat ground!" My grip tightened.

"Lena, you're safe. But I do want you to actually open your eyes and look at the city."

Something in the woman's voice put me at ease enough to do as she asked. "Oh." _She's right. It is beautiful._

"Nothing like what you see from your office."

"Yeah. You see this every night?" Finally, I started to relax.

"Mmhmm. It's so peaceful up here."

"It is." I wasn't sure if I was relieved to see my balcony or not. On one hand, I was glad to be on solid ground but on the other, I enjoyed seeing how at peace Kara was when she flew. "I would invite you in, but that little detour took nearly half an hour." A soft blush covered the woman's face. Biting my lip, I spoke. "Tell your mother I'll be happy to work with her. She truly only wants to help people."

"Are…are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated because of tonight."

"I don't. She raised you, Kara. There's no way a bad person could raise someone as good as you."

A breathtaking smile broke free on the blonde's face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, get home before Alex starts tracking you down. You were supposed to just walk me downstairs. That doesn't take half an hour."

"Yeah…you're right. Night."

"Goodnight, Kara."

Xxx

A week passed and we still couldn't stabilize the machine. "Ugh!" Placing my tablet down, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Still no luck?" Eliza looked over the blueprints.

"I could stabilize it in an instant but I'd have to use kryptonite. And I refuse to use that. We need to find something with the same radiation output. But, as far as I know, there's nothing like that on Earth." Something changed when I mentioned kryptonite. "You have that look. Kara got that look from you. What is it?"

"It's nothing."

 _She's baiting me. I hate when people bait me._ "Tell me."

"It's just, I've seen Kara more since we started working together than I do when I stay at her place."

Eyeing the woman, I took a seat at the make-shift table. "She knows how I get when I'm working on a project. I get so engrossed in it that I forget to eat."

"She's cooking for you. Kara _hates_ to cook." Eliza took a seat across from me. "While it's good seeing Kara so open, it's different than with Alex and her other friends who know."

"With all due respect Eliza, what are you getting at?"

"Are you and Kara involved?"

I stared blankly at the woman. _Well, I wanted her to be blunt._ "No." My walls started to build again.

"Do you want to be?" Eliza's voice was softer, motherly, this time. When I remained silent, she continued. "Lena, over the past thirteen years, I have seen Kara interact with people of all walks of life. When she started to date, I was terrified. I know I'm not her biological mother but I raised her since she was twelve. She's my daughter and I just want her to be happy. Before I came for Thanksgiving, I had seen you and Kara in the tabloids. I was surprised when you weren't there and this Mike, who I had never heard of, was." Clenching my jaw, I tried not to let that familiar rage surface. "And from the looks of it, you weren't too pleased. When they started to date, there was a dramatic change in Kara. When she was around him, I didn't recognize my own daughter. But when she's around you, I've never seen her happier. She loves to fly at night. It puts her at peace." Eliza paused, "Now she no longer has to fly to feel that way."

"I'm glad she's found that happiness." My voice was flat. _I can't let myself get drawn in by this woman. I can't get hurt again._

"She's only happy when _you're_ happy." My brow creased. _I'm getting pulled in. Damn it, Kara. You keep defying my logic._ "Last week at dinner, I've never seen her panic like that before. Even the thought of you being mad at her scares Kara to death. She cares about your friendship as much as you do. She's terrified of screwing up and never seeing you again. Sound familiar?" She paused, "Look, I don't know what went on between the two of you but for those three weeks, Kara was miserable. I'm not sure how many times she called me crying wondering why you wouldn't speak to her."

"I feel like a horrible human being for doing that to her." Eyeing the older woman, I groaned inwardly. "It does." Letting down my guard, I sighed. Chuckling sarcastically, I thought of my mother. "A Luthor and a Super…"

"Defying odds and expectations from day one." Smiling, Eliza squeezed my hand. "Let's get some rest and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes. And you know a certain Kryptonian is still unemployed and very smart."

"You planned this, didn't you?" A mischievous grin tugged at my lips. "You knew this would happen. You've been hiding something that only Kara knows…."

"I'm a mother first and a scientist second. If I didn't have full faith in you and Kara, I would have given you the missing piece on day one. I just wanted to see how much you cared for my daughter first hand."

"I should be angry because you essentially used me…,"

"But you're not." A knowing smile played at Eliza's lips. "You love Kara. It's up to you whether you let her love you back."

Xxx

As normal, Kara brought her mother and I lunch. "Oh, where's Eliza?"

Placing my tablet down, I gave the Super my attention. "She and Alex grabbed a bite to eat. It seems Agent Danvers is a little jealous that I've been stealing your mother the past week. If you're not busy, would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Taking a seat, Kara started unloading the food. "Yeah, we're both kinda jealous. You've seen our mother more than we have."

Chuckling, I opened my chopsticks. "Well there's no reason you can't help Miss. Alien Tech Protégé." A light blush tinted the woman's cheeks. "Sadly, the only thing I can figure out to stabilize the machine would be kryptonite. As I told your mother, I refuse to use that so I need something else. Any ideas E.T.?"

Frowning, Kara huffed. "How long are you going to make alien jokes? I already feel bad for lying to you for months."

"Not much longer. I'll eventually run out of them." Smiling, I began to eat. "I'm not used to joking with people. You're actually the first I've ever been comfortable to joke with or around."

"Well I'm honored. Feel free to joke with James, Winn, and Alex. We consider you family. I'm not quite sure about Maggie. I know I don't joke with her yet." She paused shoveling food in her mouth. "Why don't you come to game night? Take a break from this and join us."

"Really?"

Nodding vigorously, Kara swallowed her food. "Newbie buys the food. It's a rule."

"Two large, meat lovers pizzas and pot stickers?" Kara smiled. "I pay more attention than you think."

"You do indeed." Since all was quiet in National City, Kara looked over the blueprints to see what she could figure out. "You really are a genius. I always knew it but this is just…wow."

"Thank you." Stepping behind her, I looked over her shoulder. _She shivered just now._ "Having another genius weigh in would be nice." _Did she just shudder? I think she did._ Taking the tablet from Kara's trembling hands, I moved away giving her room to breathe. "Was there anything on Krypton with the same weight and radioactivity as kryptonite?"

"Y-yeah there was. It was a beautiful stone. It shined as gold as the sun." Nostalgia was laced in the blonde's voice. "You really would have loved it there. The technology surpassed anything you could ever imagine." Smiling bashfully, Kara looked away. "You would have been on the high counsel."

"As long as the wardrobe isn't like Daxtonian dress, I'm in. That red dress was nice except for the spider webbing." _She must be remembering me in that. Her face is so red._

"N-no. Our dress was nothing like that. But on Krypton, there was a red sun so we were basically human. I miss it there but then I can do so much good here. Not to mention all the people I've met. Winn, James, Cat, Alex, and my parents…they've all helped me grow and be a better person." Biting her lip, Kara chose her words carefully. "Then there's you….," Her voice trailed off. _She's terrified._ "Besides Alex, I never had a best friend until you let me in. With Kryptonians, when we meet someone who will change us, there's an instant connection. That's one reason I….when we first met there was…" The woman's brow creased. _She's thinking out loud. Putting the pieces together consciously._ "That connection…," Realization washed over the taller woman and peace followed.

"I'm going to change your life?"

"You already have." Meeting my gaze, Kara stepped towards me. "In ways I never could have imagined."

"What ways are those?" My voice was a whisper.

"The best ways." Biting her lip again, Kara glanced down to my lips. Giving her my consent, the blonde leaned in slowly. Stopping centimeters away, she spoke. "I'm scared this will ruin everything."

"It won't." Closing the distance between us, I pressed my lips against hers. The kiss stayed slow but the Super wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me against her. A soft moan escaped Kara's throat when I tangled my hands in her long locks.

"Lena, I-,"

"Shhh. Not unless you mean it. I don't want you to be caught up in the moment. I couldn't handle hearing you say that and then take it back later."

Letting her forehead rest against mine, she understood. "So, you feel the same way?"

"Why else would I give you unlimited access, overflow your office with flowers, and go out of my way to make sure we have regular lunches?"

Chuckling, Kara kissed me once more. "Good point." Leaning back, the blonde's brow creased again.

"What? What's that look?" Of course the worst scenarios kept playing through my mind. "Kara?"

"I might have that stone at the D.E.O…..,"

"What?"

"I have a special room where a working memory of my mother is. Maybe she…it…knows where that stone is. If somehow it made its way to Earth. If so, then we could have your machine running in days!"

"That's fantastic." As quick as Kara's excitement came, it left. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…It's stupid but…I won't be able to introduce you to my parents. It's dorky, I know but…,"

"It's not the same with Eliza and Joshua. They're not your birth parents or blood so it's different."

"How do you always understand?"

"Because I never introduced someone to my parents. And I was never introduced. When people found out I was a Luthor, there was always an agenda." I paused feeling rather foolish. "Until you came along, all of the relationships I've ever had were quite unhealthy."

Laughing, Kara ran a hand through her hair. "How long have we really been dating and just not realized it?"

"If you go by TMZ, it's been about five or six months. If you count asking someone to dinner as a "first date" then about two months. Why?"

A deep blush covered the woman's cheeks. "I think, deep down, I wanted the brunches, lunches, and dinners to be dates….whether they were out in public or in your office."

"In that case," pulling the woman to her feet, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I guess we have been dating for a while. We just never realized it miss "connections."

Groaning, Kara threw her head back. "LLLLLLLleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa! Really? I'm being serious!"

I couldn't help but laugh as the blonde huffed and plopped back into the chair. "I am too." Cupping Kara's face, I kissed her softly. "Yoda."

"Really?!"

Xxx

Time for game night came, and I started getting used to flying. "I think you get a sick satisfaction scaring me to death when we fly."

"Nah. But that squeak-like noise you make when I dodge a bird is quite funny."

Slapping Kara's shoulder, I scoffed. "It is not!"

"Oh, but it is!" Pushing open the door, Kara allowed me to go first. All conversation stopped when we walked in.

Alex was first. "They kissed!"

"Nope. It's more than that. They're dating," Maggie paused. "Officially."

"How do you know?" Alex's brow creased.

"Well, here's the thing, if they would have had sex today, they wouldn't be standing here. Remember how long we-,"

Eliza finally spoke up. "Your mother is here! I do not need to know about my daughters' sex lives!"

Glancing towards Kara, her face couldn't be redder. "You're right. We are, officially, dating. Although, I don't kiss and tell."

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" James and Winn laughed.

"Well," Eliza came forward. "I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say: welcome to the family, Lena." Without hesitation, the older woman hugged me. It was strong, warm, loving, and…safe. Things that I've never felt from a mother-like figure. Reciprocating, I hugged the woman back. I felt at peace when I was with Kara. I had finally found a home. A family.


	2. Author's Note

The little back and forth about the last pot sticker was originally posted on Tumblr by snow-gron. I meant to give credit earlier.


End file.
